Fang goes to Starbucks
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Fang goes to Starbucks to buy drinks. R/R this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Thank you. Good Bye.**

FPOV

I walked into the line at Starbucks. My mission was simple: to buy drinks for the flock. My companion was the one and only… the Gasman.

"This line is looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg;! Let's see if we can find a better place with a shorter line," Gazzy said.

"Just wait in the line. You remember what Max said," I replied.

"Of course I remember, Fang. I was there. Captain Terror never forgets."

"Okay, Cadet Terror, what did she say?" I asked.

"She said, 'You boys better bring me Starbucks, or else I'll kill you and then clone you, and then chop your clones into bite size pieces, and eat them on Pop Tarts,'" Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of Max's voice. "And then she said, 'Now, go get Starbucks while I drool over the Jonas Brothers.'"

Then he imitated Nudge's voice and said, "Oh, you guys are going to Starbucks! I, like, love Starbucks! Get me a hot cocoa… Oh, look, it's the Jonas Brothers! I'm going to go drool over them with Max."

"Max doesn't like the Jonas Brothers," I replied. If Iggy was there, he would probably say something like, "Quoted perfectly, my friend."But Iggy wasn't there; he was somewhere else. I'm not sure _why_ I didn't bother to ask what had become of him, but, either way, it was Max's job to know where everyone in the flock was- not mine.

"Whatever," Gazzy said, "Look, can I go over to that toy store and look around while you get the drinks?"

"Okay, Mr. Impatient. I guess you can. Sure; just leave me _all alone_ in this line all by myself," I said, rather dramatically.

"Sweet! Okay, bye!" Gazzy said as he ran out the door.

I waited in the line for a while. Since it was the end of November, the store played Christmas music. Christmas music is okay, except for the fact that it gets stuck in your head.

"Excuse me, sir."

I tapped on the shoulder of the guy in front of me. ( Hey, if the line was long, I might have as well asked if it was moving. It didn't seem to move at all when I was talking to Gazzy…. Okay, fine. It moved, like, 2 steps. But I needed someone to talk to if I didn't want to go insane from listening to "Santa Baby" for the fortieth time.)

The guy turned around.

"HI, I'M SPAMMY! I JUST _LOVE_ CHISTMAS MUSIC! IT'S SO FUN TO SING ALONG TO!!!!" he shouted. This guy scared me. As he was yelling away, I noticed that he had only one eyebrow- not a unibrow- just _one _eyebrow. And if you think a creepy shouting guy with one eyebrow is bad, wait until you hear what he did next.

"SANTA BABY, SLIP A SABLE UNDER THE TREE FOR ME. I'VE BEEN AN AWFUL GOOD GIRL.  
SANTA BABY, AND HURRY DOWN THE CHIMNEY TONIGHT. SANTA BABY, AN OUT-OF- SPACE CONVERTIBLE TOO, LIGHT BLUE. I'LL WAIT UP FOR YOU DEAR. SANTA BABY, AND HURRY DOWN THE CHIMNEY TONIGHT!!!!" Is it possible to shout and sing at the same time? Well, this guy could. For a moment I was glad that the Gasman wasn't there; this was not appropriate for kids. The scariest thing was the fact that he knew the lyrics so well.

"Umm, dude?" I asked.

"OH ,SORRY! I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!!!"

He grabbed my hand and started shaking it up and down like a maniac. Augh! Random guy germs!

"I'M SPAMMY! WHATS YOUR NAME?!?!"

"Uh, Fang." I replied. Dang it, I thought. I should have used a fake name; now the creepy one eyebrow man knows my name!

Then the one eyebrow man dropped my hand, as if I had the Black Death.

"WHOA!!! TMI! TOO MUCH IMFORMATION! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW, LIKE, YOUR WHOLE LIFE'S STORY!!!" Wow, I thought. This guy has issues. Maybe he was dropped a lot as a kid.

"I just said my name."

Seriously, all I did was say my name, just like he asked. This guy had major problems.

"And can you please stop yelling?"

Then Spammy the one eyebrow man ran away crying. I guess I should've felt bad, but that creepy guy scared me.

The whole random talk with Spammy didn't last long. And the line moved up a lot. I only had to wait for two more people before I could buy my drinks. Then Gazzy called my cell-phone. Yeah, we all got cell-phones; it was Max's mom's idea. And it was a good idea, because now we don't have to worry as much.

I would _like_ to say that my phone went "ring, ring" like a normal phone and I picked it up and talked to Gazzy and we lived happily ever after. But it didn't work that way. Nudge must have been having a good laugh about this Okay, I'm standing in line waiting, enjoying the fact that the "Santa Baby" song is over, when out of nowhere I hear:

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge"

Nudge changed the ring tone on my phone. (Note to self: Kill Nudge later.) It was _really_ embarrassing, because I didn't know it was _my_ phone until some cute girl came up to me and asked if it was mine because it sounded like it was coming from my pocket.

Okay, sometimes it's funny when Nudge changes our ring tones. Like the other day,when Max and I went on a walk together. Ella called Max's cell and we heard:

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

You should have seen her face. I asked her if I should be concerned that when _Ella_ calls, her phone plays "I Kissed a Girl."

"Hi, Fang," Gazzy said on the phone.

"Hi. What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you that I don't want a hot cocoa anymore. I want a cup full of whipped-cream."

"Um, I don't think Max would like that."

"Fang, give the Gasman a cup full of whipped-cream, or else I'll kill you, then clone you, then chop your clones into bite size pieces and eat them on Pop Tarts," Gazzy said, imitating Max's voice.

"Gazzy, I know it's you. Max is at home."

"Oh, and Iggy called. He wants a large Peppermint Mocha Twist or something," Gazzy said in his normal voice. "Oh, and can you please get me a cup of whipped-cream?"

"Okay, fine. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up.

"Next person in line, please," the lady working at the counter said. Oh, yay, I thought. I'm the next.

I walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I would like to order 2 large hot coffees, a large Peppermint Mocha Twist, and 2 large hot cocoas." The coffees were for Max and me. Iggy got the peppermint thing, and Angel and Nudge got hot chocolate.

"Feeding a crowd?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so that's 2 venti coffees, one venti Peppermint Mocha Twist, and 2 venti hot chocolates. Anything else?" She asked.

"Uh, what does _venti _mean?" I asked.

"Oh, at Starbucks, the sizes are _tall_, _grande_, and _venti_."

She laughed a little.

"I don't know what was wrong with _small, medium_, and _large_."

"Oh."

I guess I should have known that.

"So, anything else?"

"Umm, yeah. Can I get a large-I mean _venti- _cup of whipped-cream?" I might as well make the Gasman happy, I decided.

"A cup of whipped-cream?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, whipped-cream. It's in a bottle like that one."

I pointed to a whipped-cream bottle behind the counter.

"And it comes out of the bottle like 'shhhwhosh'," I said, imitating the noise.

"I know what whipped-cream is."

"Good. So can you put it in a venti cup for me?"

"Umm……………okay, why not?"( Wow; you can actually get a cup of whipped-cream at Starbucks!)

I paid for the drinks and the lady gave me a receipt.

"Uh, you didn't charge me for the whipped-cream…"

"Oh, the whipped-cream was going to be over its sell-by date in two days, so, in a way, you're doing us a favor," she replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks."

I sat down at a table and waited for the drinks to be ready. I decided to call the Gasman and tell him the drinks would be ready soon. I hoped Nudge had messed with his phone.

"Hello?"

Gazzy answered the phone.

"Come back to Starbucks."

"Okay, are the drinks ready? Did you get the whipped-cream?"

He sounded very hyper; good thing he wasn't getting caffeine.

"They're coming really soon, and yes."

"You got the whipped-cream?"

"I said yes. Now, come back and help me carry the drinks."

"Okay, bye."

We both hung up.

"Fang, your order is ready."

I like how they ask what your name is; it's much easier then taking a number thing. And you don't even have to give them your real name. Earlier, I heard, "Sir Dancealot, your order is ready." Unless his name was Sir Dancealot, which would have been weird, because he was a fat guy in a wheel chair, he was bending the truth a little. If I would have known that earlier, I would have told them _my_ name something like Satan Stalker123.

Gazzy came back and helped me fly the drinks home. I love flying.

**A/N **

**That was my first Maximum Ride Fanfic hope you liked it. Oh, and my OC Spammy was in my Twilight fanfic, Jake in the Election Line. If you read Twilight you should read it. R/R even if you hated it and wanted to eat it and barf it up on my face. I love Starbucks. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
